Les Blacks
by djino04
Summary: "Le petit garçon avait les yeux gris-bleus et les cheveux noirs comme Sirius et il ressemblait étrangement à mon parrain"


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Amandine et Jonathan

On était le 31 octobre 1995, Harry avait eu exceptionnellement l'autorisation de venir chez son parrain pendant les vacances d'automne. Il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir ainsi que Rémus qui habitait avec son ami.

_**POV Harry**_

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis ici, je suis super content et je m'entends hyper bien avec les amis de mon père. J'ai l'impression pour la première fois que des adultes tiennent vraiment à moi. Bien sur Molly s'occupe de moi mais ce n'est pas pareil. Remus et Sirius me parlent des mes parents et les remplacent en quelques sortes. Mon parrain est hyper marrant et me raconte toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont faites avec mon père et l'autre traître. Remus est souvent là et rajoute des anecdotes que Sirius aurai pu oublier. Mais il m'aide surtout avec mes devoirs pour la rentrée. Je trouve vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit plus professeur à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents cela fait exactement 14 ans qu'ils sont morts je vois bien que les deux hommes avec qui je vis sont tristes surtout Sirius en fait. J'ai voulu aller lui parler mais Remus m'a dit de le laisser tranquille. Il est donc enfermé dans sa chambre et moi je suis dans la cuisine avec l'autre maraudeur. Nous sommes entrain de préparer à manger et j'espère que mon parrain va descendre avec nous pour prendre le repas. Mais je me doute qu'il le fasse. Remus m'a dit qu'à cause d'Azkaban il n'a pas fait complètement le deuil de son meilleur ami mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison quand je suis monté dans sa chambre je l'ai trouvé en pleurs devant deux photos. Une représentait mes parents et la deuxième une femme tenant un jeune enfant dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait les yeux gris-bleus et les cheveux noirs comme Sirius et il ressemblait étrangement à mon parrain. Quand j'ai demandé à Remus qui ils étaient, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Maintenant il me regarde et me demande :

" Va voir si Patmol veut venir manger s'il te plaît."

" Pas de soucis"

Je monte tout doucement les escaliers et une fois arrivé devant sa chambre, je tape, ouvre la porte et dit :

"Le repas est prêt."

" Merci mais je n'ai pas faim."

Je n'insiste pas et redescends donc les escaliers pour me diriger vers la salle à manger. Je donne la réponse de mon parrain à son meilleur ami :

" Sirius ne veut pas manger."

" Cela ne m'étonne pas, assis toi à table et mange." m'ordonne-t-il gentiment.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je me pose toujours des questions sur les personnes de cette photo. Les heures passent et beaucoup de monde arrive :Les Weasley, Hermione, Dumboldore, McGonagall , Rogue, et Tonks. Mais il y a une personne avec cette dernière, elle a les cheveux noirs comme Sirius et elle lui ressemble assez.

" Tu as vu la femme avec Tonks, à ton avis qui est ce ?" demande Ron

Je lui répond :

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

" Si vous écoutiez vous sauriez peut être." nous dit Hermione

Tonks parle fort comme pour faire un discour :

"Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma mère."

Alors c'est elle, la cousine de Sirius qui a aussi été reniée par sa famille. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire ici. Tout le monde va la voir et lui parle, moi je discute avec mes amis jusqu'à ce que je vois Andromeda monter les escaliers vers la chambre de mon parrain. Je veux la suivre mais Remus m'appelle :

" Laisse les, si quelqu'un peut le faire descendre ici ça sera bien elle."

" C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici ?"

" En partie oui." C'est Dumbledore qui a répondu à ma question.

Je me retourne vers le directeur de Poudlard.

" Et l'autre partie ?"

" Tu verras quand le temps sera venu."

Une heure passe et je vois descendre Andromeda avec les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle tient un bout de parchemin à la main. Elle va voir Rémus et ils se parlent à voix basse. Dumboldore les rejoint. Que peuvent ils donc fabriquer ? J'entends Hermione et Ron parler mais je n'écoute pas vraiment, trop intrigué par les adultes.

" C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ?" demande mon meilleur ami

"Tu penses qu'à manger." répond Hermione

En effet c'était bien l'heure du repas car Dumboldore nous fait passer à table. Une chaise est vide en bout de table, c'est la place de Sirius qui n'a toujours pas voulu descendre. Il se lève attend le silence et dit :

'J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer les enfants, l'ordre compte désormais un membre en plus, Andromeda Tonks.'

Tout le monde applaudit et on commence à manger mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim et je suis toujours préoccupé par mon parrain qui est seul dans sa chambre. Mais j'entends Andromeda dire : « on devrait leur dire. » et Rémus répondre : « c'est à lui de le faire », et elle lui répond « Il ne le fera jamais tu le connais bien. » Pour finir Dumboldore dire « Dites leur tout. » Je me demande bien de qui ils peuvent parler. Le directeur se lève et prends la parole :

"Vous avez tous pu remarquer que Sirius était absent et certains se demandent certainement pourquoi.

"En tout cas pas moi." répond le professeur de potion

Je lui lance un regard noir .Et le directeur de Poudlard reprend

" Je vais laisser Andromeda et Remus vous le dire tout de suite."

Dumboldore se rassoit. C'est mon ancien professeur qui prend la parole en premier

" Presque personne ici ne le sait mais Sirius s'est marié en 1978 avec une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard Amandine. Ils ont eu un fils prénommé Jonathan qui est né en 1979. Mais en octobre 1980 Sirius étant un Auror a du partir pendant un mois, laissant son fils et sa femme seuls. Et un drame est survenu."

Il ne continue pas, et j'espère ne pas comprendre. Mais Dumboldore dit :

" Des mangemorts sont arrivés et les ont tués."

Je me fige, Sirius a eu une famille qui est morte, un fils d'un an. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas descendre ce soir. Je regard Rémus et je vois des larmes dans ses yeux, pendant que je sens les miens se mouiller. Et la cousine de mon parrain continue :

"Ce n'est pas tout a fait ca qu'il s'est passé, je vais vous lire une lettre que Régulus a écrite à son frère Sirius"

_Mon cher frère,_

_Je sais que tu as sûrement envie de jeter cette lettre mais en souvenir de notre enfance en commune, je t'en prie lis la jusqu'au bout. Tout d'abord je voudrais te dire que je t'ai toujours admiré malgré que cela me soit interdit. J'ai essayé de me battre contre cela car ça me faisait trop mal et aujourd'hui je regrette profondément. Si je t'avais suivi, je ne serais pas dans cette situation catastrophique. Je vais bientôt mourir Siry et j'ai très peur. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures comme quand on était petits. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je pense que je dois te dire la vérité. D'abord dès que tu es parti toute la famille fut sur mon dos, notre démonstration d'affection n'a plu à personne. Mais je m'en fiche. A mes 17 ans, je me retrouvais enrôlé dans l'armée de tu-sais-qui. J'ai très vite voulu en sortir, il fallait tuer mais moi je ne voulais pas. Mais personne ne peut en partir et certaines personnes m'en ont empêché. Tu te demandes sûrement où je veux en venir en te racontant ma vie. Je veux te parler de ce qui c'est passé le 31 octobre 1980. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui a pu arriver et j'arrive à peine à imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir. Quand j'ai appris que tu-sais-qui voulait aller attaquer Jonathan et Amandine, je me suis précipité là bas mais trop tard. En tout cas pour ta femme, elle était morte mais ton fils était encore en vie et donc je l'ai pris avant que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal. Depuis je suis en cavale, ne pouvant pas garder Jonathan avec moi, je l'ai confié à Père. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais il voulait vraiment en prendre soin car tu ne le sais peut être pas mais il n'a jamais voulu te renier, seule Mère le voulait et c'est pour cela qu'il en a pris soin pendant une semaine mais Mère l'a appris je ne sais pas comment. Et c'est elle qui l'a tué, elle ne voulait pas d'un « traître » à s'occuper. Je suis vraiment désolé. Père a essayé de le protéger et il est aussi mort. Je le serai bientôt . Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé Sirius mais il fallait que tu connaisses la vérité. J'aurais voulu te le ramener mais tu n 'étais pas là sûrement en mission. Ton fils te ressemblait beaucoup Sirius, c'était ton portrait craché, j'aurais tellement voulu mieux le connaître et arriver à la protéger, et surtout mettre mis de ton coté et t'avoir écouté. Ne t'en veux surtout pas pour ce qui est arrivé car ce n'est aucunement ta faute, j'espère que tu as lu cette lettre jusqu'au bout. _

_Adieu,_

_ton frère qui t'aime_

Personne ne bouge même pas Rogue. Molly pleure, tout comme Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Andromeda, Rémus, McGonagall, et moi même. Les autres sont abasourdis et ont un regard triste. J'ai envie de monter voir mon parrain et de le serrer très fort dans mes bras. Je recule ma chaise et je pars en courant vers la chambre de Sirius, j'entends les autres me rappeler mais je m'en fiche.

Une fois devant sa porte, je m'arrête et respire un grand coup. J'ouvre tout doucement et je rentre sans faire de bruit. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrain de regarder les étoiles. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Il détourne enfin son regard et le pose sur moi. Je vois dans son regard de la souffrance. Et je murmure :

" Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé."

Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans mes bras et nous pleurons comme cela. Moi pour mes parents et pour la douleur de mon parrain et lui pour ses amis et sa famille.


End file.
